Seelensplitter
by Geigenschuelerin
Summary: Ein Junger. Ein Monster. Eine Aufgabe. Eine Seele, voller Abgründe und düsterer Erinnerungen, die Hoffnungsschimmer erlebt. Achtung, SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**Seelensplitter**

**Die Mächte**

**Die „Schwarzen": **„Schwarze Engel". Sie wachen über das Dunkel, über die Nacht und ihr Gefolge. Sie sind zusammengefasst in der Organisation „LACRIMAE NOCIS", die von einem der Ranghöheren geführt wird. Die Schwarzen sind ein sehr „seltenes" Volk, von ihnen gibt es wenige die stark genug sind.

**Die „Weißen": **„Weiße Engel", in der Mythologie oft angesehen als die Diener Gottes. Die wachen über den Tag und alles, was dort geschieht. Ihre Organisation nennt sich „MOTUS ANIMUS", und wird ebenfalls von einem Ranghöheren geführt. Sie sind zahlreicher als die schwarzen, und doch sind nur wenige von ihnen herausragend stark. (sie spielen in der Geschichte auch nur eine kleinere Rolle)

**Der Krieg**

Der Krieg, der seit Ewigkeiten zwischen den Mächten tobt, wurde durch das Ungleichgewicht ihrer Macht verursacht. Die Schwarzen fühlten sich unterdrückt, und so begann ein Krieg. Mittlerweile handelt es sich nicht mehr um einen Krieg bis aufs Blut, doch gibt es gelegentlich Spannungen. Dennoch versuchen die Mächte, sich nicht zu bekriegen, sondern zusammen zu kämpfen gegen das bedrohliche Dunkel, dass die Welt einzunehmen versucht.

**_Seelensplitter_**

Zwei stechend grüne Augen blickten konzentriert aus der Seitengasse, während ihr Träger nicht zu sehen war. Er passte sich perfekt dem kühlen Schatten der Gasse an, und auf Anhieb war sein Körper kaum auszumachen. Er hatte nur indirekte Gründe, hier zu stehen, die für die meisten sinnlos erschienen. Heute war ein schöner Tag, die Sonne stand hell am Himmel und draußen waren viele Menschen. Er liebte es, Menschen zu beobachten, auch wenn er selber einer war. Oder war er kein Mensch? Auf alle Fälle kein normaler, in der Hinsicht war er sich sicher. Als er seinen Blick durch die Menschenmassen gleiten ließ, blieb er an drei Personen hängen und plötzlich kamen Erinnerungen hoch. Erinnerungen, die er längst verdrängt hatte...

- Flashback -

Der 14jährige rannte vor seinen Verfolgern davon, obwohl er wusste, dass sie ihn kriegen würden. Wie jeden Mittag würden sie ihn kriegen, dann seine Tasche ausleeren und ihn verprügeln oder anderweitig erniedrigen. Es war schon so ziemlich alles dabei gewesen, sie hatten ihn sogar einmal unten am Fluss nur in Shorts an einen Baum gefesselt und seine Sachen versteckt. Zum Glück fand ihn ein Spaziergänger, doch dieser Vorfall war einer der traurigen Höhepunkte gewesen. Dennoch, seine Eltern wussten nichts davon. Er schwieg, er wollte sie nicht beunruhigen. Außerdem würde das alles nur noch schlimmer machen, da war er sich sicher. Er rannte und rannte, doch kurz darauf hatten sie ihn eingeholt. Es waren die selben drei, die ihn jedes mal quälten. Sie packten ihn und einer von ihnen grinste ihn höhnisch an. „Na, Maxim... oder sollte ich lieber Maxima sagen?" Die anderen lachte. Maxim wusste nicht, was sie überhaupt von ihm wollten. Er versuchte, sich loszureißen, aber es klappte nicht. Stattdessen nahm ihm einer von ihnen, wie prophezeit, die Tasche ab und wollte sie ausleeren, während ein anderer auf ihn einschlug. Doch heute hatte er genug, heute wollte er sich rächen. Er fühlte, wie die Wut sein Blut zum kochen brachte. Lange genug hatte er das ertragen, er wollte und konnte einfach nicht mehr. Das Blut in seinen Adern rauschte und es fühlte sich ungewohnt warm an. Er krümmte sich zusammen, denn plötzlich raste ein unbekannter Schmerz durch seinen Rücken, jagte seine Wirbelsäule hoch und stoppte unter den Schulterblättern, wo er sich in einem rasanten Tempo ausbreitete. Plötzlich spürte er etwas unter seiner weichen Haut pulsieren und kurz darauf schrie er. Zwei mächtige schwarze Flügel brachen aus seinem Rücken heraus und entfalteten sich. Die Federn glänzten von Maxims Blut, das noch vereinzelt von ihnen tropfte. Die Jungs wichen erschrocken zurück. Maxim war wie ausgewechselt, die Flügel verliehen ihm Kraft und Selbstbewusstsein. Sie sahen ihn noch einmal geschockt an, dann rannten sie weg. Maxim sah ihnen nach, die Augen voller Hass...

- Flashback ende -

Er wusste nicht, ob er sie hassen sollte. Noch immer fühlte er den Schmerz, den er damals gefühlt hatte. Er war unentschlossen, aber schon waren sie seinem Blickfeld entschwunden. Stattdessen sah er einen Menschen, der von einer ungewöhnlichen Aura umgeben war. Ein Weißer. Er grinste leicht. Ja, sie fürchteten die Nacht. Sie jagte ihnen kalte Schauer über den Rücken, denn ihre Dunkelheit war für sie beklemmend und einengend, ganz anders für Maxim. Für ihn war sie seine liebste Gespielin. In ihrem Schatten war er anders als am Tage, er war frei. Seine Sinne waren bei Nacht schärfer als die einer Katze, er sah und hörte alles. Er war eben ein Kind der Nacht, eine lacrima nocis, wie sie sich nannten, während die weißen Kinder des Tages waren, strahlend helle Gestalten. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er mochte diesen Unterschied. Sie erwiesen ihre Dienste dem Tag, während Maxim und seine Kollegen der Nacht dienten und sich von ihren weichen Flügeln umschließen ließen. Es war schon öfters vorgekommen, dass er sich der Nacht vollends hingegeben hatte. Zu oft...

------

so, das war der erste Teil...verzeiht das zentrierte, aber es ist in meinem Word auch Zentriert und da der Blocksatz nicht stimmt, wenn ichs jetzt änder... " sorry nochmal.


	2. Seelensplitter Teil 2

Er verwarf den Gedanken an die Nacht sofort wieder, denn wenn er nur an das Gefühl dachte, stellten sich seine Nackenhaare auf und das Adrenalin schoss durch seine Venen, wie eine süße Droge, die ihm den Kopf verdrehte. Seine Augen waren kurz glasig gewesen, ein Zeichen seiner geistigen Abwesenheit, doch dann waren sie wieder scharf. Sein Sinn war wieder voll da und sein scharfer Verstand war so aufmerksam als wäre er nie in seine Schwärmereien abgerutscht. Plötzlich hörte er hinter sich ein Geräusch, ein leises Rascheln. Wer war da bloß? Er drehte sich rum und sah direkt in die roten Augen eines jungen Mannes, der etwa 20 war, also zwei Jahre älter. „Silas..." der Angesprochene grinste leicht. Er war relativ schlank und seine Haut und sein Haar waren hell, ja fast weiß. Er war ein Albino. Maxim störte das nicht im geringsten, denn er und Silas verstanden sich gut, und das Aussehen spielte nun wirklich keine Rolle. Im Gegenteil, Maxim achtete für gewöhnlich nicht auf das Aussehen seiner Freunde, zumindest nicht so sehr wie es andere Leute taten. Dennoch, er mochte Silas Hautfarbe. Warum wusste er auch nicht genau, aber er wusste, dass Silas etwas besonderes war, denn es gab nicht viele Menschen, die unter Albinismus litten. Silas litt, man konnte es nicht anders nennen. Oder er hatte gelitten, das kam auf das Auge des Betrachters an... doch er holte Maxim schnell aus seinen Gedanken. „Der Boss will uns sehen. Alle." Maxim sah ihn erschrocken an. Irgendetwas musste geschehen sein, sonst wären sie nicht zu ihrem Chef beordert worden, das geschah nur selten. Sehr selten, meistens in äußersten Notfällen. Maxim sah Silas an. „Okay... dann mal los!" Silas ließ seine Flügel rascheln und erhob sich in die Luft. Ihn würde keiner entdecken, dafür hatte er gesorgt. Maxim dagegen verwandelte sich in eine Krähe und ließ sich den Spaß, durch die erschrockene Menschenmenge zu jagen, nicht nehmen. Wer wusste, was da auf sie zukam. Silas flog über den Himmel und grinste, als plötzlich eine Krähe neben ihm auftauchte, die Flügel ausbreitete und neben ihm herflog, fast wie ein Schatten. Sie drehten scharf nach rechts ab und landeten kurz darauf unbemerkt in einer Gasse, wo Maxim sich zurückverwandelte. Dann gingen sie langsam ins „Hauptquartier", in dem sie sich öfters trafen. Sie wurden von einem Mann gefilzt, obwohl er sie eigentlich kennen müsste, und waren wesentlich später drin, als sie geplant hatten. Maxim sah einen anderen, der in ihrer Nähe stand- Andraj. Ihm wurde anders, aber auf eine angenehme Art und Weise. Andraj war schon immer nett zu ihm gewesen, er hatte ihn eingewiesen und mit ihm trainiert. Wenn Maxim sich alles durch den Kopf gehen ließ fiel ihm auf, dass er von Andraj mitunter das Meiste gelernt hatte. Er betrachtete ihn kurz, denn sie hatten sich lange nicht mehr gesehen. Andraj war relativ groß, größer als Maxim und hatte lange, dunkelbraune Haare. Er war meistens schlicht in schwarz oder weiß gekleidet, wobei er auch rot und dunkles grün gerne mochte, das wusste Maxim. Andrajs Gesichtszüge waren nicht wirklich zu beschreiben, aber es ließ ihn anders erscheinen, als er wirklich war. Irgendwie... härter. Maxim sah ihn weiter an. Andrajs Augen waren von einem dunklen grün-braun, und er trug ein wenig Bart. Ja, Andraj konnte sich sehen lassen, zumindest in Maxims Augen. Er ging zu ihm. „Hey!" Andraj schien geträumt zu haben, denn er schrak auf und sah Maxim verwirrt an. Dieser konnte sich ein freches Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Oh, hey! Wie geht's dir?" „Na ja... soweit ganz gut." „Hast du dich erholt?" Maxim nickte. „Ja. Der Jetlag war ganz schön heftig." Andraj grinste bei Maxims letzten Satz. „Hab ich gemerkt." Maxim grinste verlegen. „Jaaa... ich weiß, du hast zig mal versucht, mich anzurufen, aber ich hab's wortwörtlich verpennt." Andraj musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. „Das habe ich gemerkt. Aber Hauptsache ist, dass es dir besser geht"

Andraj fühlte ein Kribbeln in der Magengegend, als Maxim ihn ansah. Er hatte ihn gradewegs aus seinen Tagträumen gerissen, aber er konnte ihm nicht böse sein. Nicht, wenn Maxim ihn so ansah und grinste. Er hatte ihn drei Wochen nicht gesehen und es schien, als hätte er sich verändert. Er sah sich den jungen Mann vor seiner Nase ganz genau an, auf der Suche nach kleinsten Veränderungen. Maxim war nicht groß, aber auch nicht besonders klein, Andraj sah es als gesundes Mittelmaß an und schätzte ihn auf ca. 180 cm. Seine Haare waren rabenschwarz, lockig und waren etwa schulterlang, vielleicht etwas länger. Seine Haut war blass und seine braunen Augen stachen hervor. In ihnen blitze etwas, ein Funken Frechheit, den Maxim schon besessen hatte, als Andraj ihn kennen gelernt hatte. Er wusste es noch ganz genau, auch wenn es vier Jahre her war. Die Begegnung sah er vor seinem Inneren Auge als würde sie just in diesem Moment geschehen.

- Flashback -

Es war ein Sommertag mit angenehm warmen Temperaturen. Der erste Sommertag in diesem Jahr, und so genoss Andraj ihn, indem er ein wenig durch die Stadt bummelte. Er mochte freie Tage, denn sie erlaubten ihm, auch mal auszuspannen. Er ging weiter und genoss auch weiterhin die warmen Strahlen, die seine Lebensgeister weckten und ihn mit einem angenehmen Kribbeln erfüllten. Als er so durch die Menschenmassen bummelte fiel ihm ein blasser Junge auf, der ganz in schwarz gekleidet war. Von eben diesem ging eine merkwürdige Aura aus, stark und dunkel wie die Nacht. Lange war kein Schwarzer mehr „geboren" worden, doch was ihn am meisten wunderte, war, dass sie ihn nicht bemerkt hatten. Er beschloss, den jungen Schwarzen „einzufangen". Spontan stellte er sich lautlos hinter ihn und zog ihn von der Straße weg. Der Junge wehrte sich, versuchte es zumindest, doch Andraj war stärker, sodass sein Gegenüber keine andere Chance mehr sah, als seine Flügel zu zeigen. Diese waren groß und Nachtschwarz. Andraj sah ihn an. „Hatte ich also Recht..." meinte er. Es klang eher nach einer Feststellung als nach einem Triumph. „Keine Angst, ich tu dir nichts. Ich bin auch _schwarz."_ Er sah ihn an. „Komm mit... ich werde dich den anderen vorstellen!" Der junge Mann sah ihn an, dann jedoch nickte er und ließ seine Flügel verschwinden. Zusammen gingen die beiden in Richtung Hauptsitz.

Keiner von beiden hätte sich träumen lassen, dass ihre Beziehung sich mal wesentlich vertiefen würde...

- Flashback ende -


	3. Chapter 3

so und weiter gehts

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Andraj sah Maxim wieder an. „Wir sollten uns mal langsam zu den anderen begeben. Ich denke, sie warten auf uns." Maxim nickte leicht. Um die beiden herum war es menschenleer geworden, niemand war mehr da, oder kaum jemand, denn viele waren gegangen oder hatten sich auf den Weg zur Versammlung gemacht. Es schien wirklich als wären heut nur die am tiefsten eingeweihten Mitglieder der lacrimae nocis anwesend. Sie machten sich langsam auf den Weg und setzten sich im Versammlungsraum zu den anderen. Maxim war ein wenig müde, von der ganzen Herumsteherei und dem Nichtstun, also lehnte er seinen Kopf an Andrajs Schulter. _Gar nicht mal so übel... _schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Er atmete Andrajs angenehmen Geruch ein, hielt seinen Kopf aber trotzdem klar. Seine Sinne waren scharf, und er wollte alles mitbekommen. Ja, Maxim war ein neugieriger junger Mann, der am liebsten alles gewusst hätte, wenn er nur könnte. Er sah Andraj nicht, der leicht grinste. Ja, er wusste in etwa, wie Maxim tickte. In dem Moment verstarb das Gemurmel und Andraj und Maxim sahen ein wenig verwundert auf. Vor ihnen stand ihr Boss, ihr Anführer, der logische Kopf der ganzen Sache. Er war freundlich und schon ein wenig ältern, doch war er auch streng genug. Trotzdem nahm er sich immer Zeit für jeden von ihnen und hörte zu. Maxim mochte ihn, das konnte er nicht leugnen, aber Andraj war ihm noch lieber. Er kuschelte sich noch ein wenig mehr an, einfach so.

Der Boss sah währenddessen in die Runde. Alle, die unbedingt da sein mussten, waren da, genau wie einige andere. Es fiel ihm nicht leicht, aber er musste es ihnen sagen. Er seufzte noch mal leise, dann atmete er durch und begann zu sprechen. „Ich habe euch hergerufen weil ich euch etwas wichtiges... etwas sehr wichtiges sagen muss." Seine „Schützlinge", wie er sie gelegentlich nannte, sahen ihn gespannt an. Sie wussten ja nicht um den Ernst der Lage... dennoch waren sie neugierig. Irgendetwas war anders als sonst. Warum hatte er nur den engsten Kreis herbeordert? Und warum lag in seinen Augen etwas anderes als sonst...Sorge? Er sprach weiter, ein wenig matt und mit einem Mal schien er wesentlich älter. „Ich will nicht, dass ihr alleine rausgeht! Nur zu zweit, wenn nicht sogar zu mehreren." Ein Murmeln ging durch die Menge. „Aber...warum?" Maxim sah ihn an. Der Boss lächelte. Er hätte sich denken können, dass Maxim fragen würde, denn er war der Neugierigste von allen. Doch dann erstarb sein Lächeln langsam und er sah wieder alle an. „Marv wurde heute Nacht ermordet. Wir dachten zuerst, dass er sich einen Kampf mit einem Weißen oder einem Dämon geliefert hätte, denn ihr kanntet ihn ja, aber dies lies sich nicht bestätigen. Von den Weißen ist niemand verletzt und unsere Überwachungssysteme haben keinen Kampf mit einem von ihnen registriert. Dennoch konnten die Wunden nicht von einem Kampf stammen...er wurde aufgeschlitzt. Der Länge nach!" Maxim schluckte schwer. Nach dieser Nachricht hatte er nicht einmal mehr das Bedürfnis, alleine rauszugehen, obwohl er sehr freiheitsliebend war. Aufschlitzen war nicht sehr angenehm, dachte er... . Er drückte sich ein wenig mehr an Andraj, welcher seinen Arm um Maxim legte, wie aus Reflex. Der Boss begann, Gruppen einzuteilen. Er wusste, welche seiner Jungs und Mädels sich gut verstanden und richtet sich danach. „Andraj... würdest du auf Maxim „aufpassen"?" Andraj nickte. „Natürlich!" Er sah zu Maxim, der immer noch an ihm lehnte. Dieser war ziemlich blass um die Nase und stand dann langsam auf. „Ich glaub, ich geh eben was trinken..." Andraj nickte leicht.

Plötzlich wechselte das Bild vor Maxims Augen und es wurde schwarz, schwarz wie die Nacht. Er fand sich in einer menschenleeren Straße wieder, die rechts von einer dicken Backsteinmauer und links von diversen Häusern begrenzt wurde. Es war totenstill, fast schon unheimlich, und irgendetwas war faul, das spürte er deutlich. Plötzlich nahm er ein Geräusch wahr, und kurz darauf eine hastige Bewegung. Er lenkte seinen Blick in die Richtung und sah zwei Schatten, die miteinander kämpften. Obwohl er nur schemenhaft alles erkannte, konnte er einen Menschen ausmachen. Das Andere Wesen schien undefinierbar, doch es gab röchelnde und schlurfende Geräusche von sich. Plötzlich hörte er einen gellenden Schrei und der menschliche Schatten ging zu Boden, während der andere sich über ihn beugte und kurz darauf das Geräusch brechender Knochen ertönte. Maxim wurde schwindlig und er spürte die Ohnmacht nahen, doch er ließ sich einfach fallen und spürte noch den harten Boden, auf den er aufschlug. Dann war es endgültig schwarz um ihn...

--------------------------------------------------------

und irgendwann gehts halt nochmal weiter,... reviews kulleraugen? wenn nicht gehts trotzdem weiter


	4. Chapter 4

und weiter gehts

--------------------------------------------------------

Als er wieder aufwachte und sich ein wenig umsah, sah er Andraj und den Boss, die neben ihm standen. Von den anderen war niemand mehr da, wofür er dankbar war, denn er wollte nicht, dass sie alle um ihn herumstanden wie um ein neuartiges Tier. Dennoch, Andraj sah ziemlich besorgt aus, genau wie der Boss. „Wie geht's dir?" Maxim versuchte sich aufzusetzen, wurde von Andraj jedoch mit einem Druck auf die Schultern wieder in die Waagerechte befördert, da seine Arme nicht mitmachten und einfach einknickten. Zu seiner Überraschung landete er weich. Anscheinend hatten sie ihn in den Nebenraum gebracht und auf das Sofa gelegt, dass dort stand. „Soweit ganz gut..." antwortete Maxim auf die Frage „aber mir ist ein wenig schwindlig ... was ist eigentlich los?" Andraj sah ihn an. „Du bist einfach so umgekippt." Er fühlte, wie er ihm ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht strich und eine Hand auf Maxims Stirn legte. „Fieber hast du keins mehr, das ist schon mal gut." Die Berührung jagte Maxim sanfte Schauer über den Rücken, denn Andrajs Geste erschien ihm fast schon zärtlich. Maxim lächelte leicht, doch als das Gesehene wieder in sein Gedächtnis kam, erstarb sein Lächeln langsam. Noch nie hatte eine Vision solchen Horror hinterlassen wie diese es tat. Es schnürte ihm die Kehle zu und umgab sein Herz mit einem kalten Mantel aus schweren Eisenketten, deren Kälte sich durch den ganzen Körper ausbreitete. „Ich habe was gesehen..." flüsterte er und sah Andraj an. Dessen Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, genau wie die des anderen Anwesenden. „Und was?" Maxim sah weg. „Ich kann nicht drüber reden..." meinte er leise. Andraj regte das dazu an, sich noch mehr Sorgen zu machen.

„Na gut... willst du heim?" Maxim nickte. „Ja, bitte..." „Okay.." „Gut. Maxim, ruh dich aus und mach mal zwei oder drei Tage Pause!" meinte der Boss, lächelte leicht und ging dann aus dem Raum. Andraj half Maxim aus, langsam, um seinen Kreislauf nicht zu überlasten. In seinem Körper kribbelte es, angenehm und belebend, und er wusste, dass Maxim gewissermaßen Schuld daran war. „Na dann mal los, du Sorgenkind!" Maxim nickte und sah Andraj an, der ihn leicht angrinste, anscheinend amüsiert über Maxims momentane Hilflosigkeit. „Das ist nicht witzig..." murrte dieser, doch Andraj sah ihn entschuldigend an. „Aber wenn du so einen Dackelblick aufsetzt kann ich nicht ernst bleiben!" verteidigte dieser sich, dann holte er die Jacken der beiden und machte sich mit Maxim auf den Weg zu dessen Wohnung. Maxim schwieg auf dem gesamten Weg, er war ein wenig traurig und verunsichert, während Andraj immer wieder versuchte, ein Gespräch zu beginnen. Maxim lauschte dem Klang seiner Stimme fast schon andächtig, doch als er ihm so zuhörte, fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Der Schrei in seiner Vision war von Andraj gewesen! Er hatte ihn schreien gehört! Ein Schock fuhr im durch Mark und Bein und erneut legte sich der Horror mit seiner Schwester, der Angst, um ihn, wie ein Mantel. Andraj würde sterben, wenn er ihn nicht irgendwie aufhielt! Er musste sich nur noch überlegen, wie er das anstellen wollte, aber das kam schon noch.

Als sie vor seiner Wohnung standen und Maxim aufgeschlossen hatte, sah er Andraj an. „Willst du nicht noch ein wenig reinkommen?" Andraj nickte leicht. „Gerne doch, warum auch nicht?" Maxim lächelte und trat dann ein, gefolgt von Andraj. Dieser staunte nicht schlecht, als er Maxims Wohnung sah. Der relativ kleine Eingangsraum war in warmen Farben, einem satten rot und einem hellen orange, gehalten und in der Mitte des Raumes befand sich eine Stufe wie in den japanischen Wohnungen, die man typischerweise in Animes oder Mangas zu sehen bekam. Maxim zog seine Schuhe aus und so tat Andraj es ihm nach, wobei er länger brauchte als Maxim, wobei dieser doch eigentlich die komplizierteren Schuhe trug. Dennoch, Maxim schlüpfte aus den schweren Boots als wäre es nichts, als wären sie ganz normale Turnschuhe. Maxim sah seinen Gast an. „Magst du was trinken?" Andraj nickte. „Ein Wasser wäre lieb!" „Okay!" Auf Maxims Gesicht lag ein fröhliches Lächeln. „Geh ruhig schon mal ins Wohnzimmer." Auf Andrajs fragenden Blick grinste er. „Um die Ecke und dann die erste Tür rechts... mit den dunklen Wänden und dem hellen Boden!" „Ah, danke!" Andraj grinste kurz, dann machte er sich auf ins Wohnzimmer. Erst jetzt fiel ihm der zarte Duft nach Patchouli auf, der anscheinend seinen Ursprung im Wohnzimmer hatte. Als er eintrat, bestätigte sich seine Vermutung, doch war der Geruch angenehm und untermalte das leicht asiatische Flair der Wohnung. Maxims Wohnung war, im Vergleich zu anderen Wohnungen, groß und gemütlich. Das Wohnzimmer war eher dunkel gehalten, zwei Wände waren in einem satten Brombeer-Lila gestrichen und auch das Mobiliar war dunkel. Auf dem Boden jedoch lag helles Parkett, was das ganzes freundlicher und einladender gestaltete. Sein Blick wanderte zu der großen Fensterfront, hinter der ein Balkon lag, und als er raussah fiel ihm auf, dass Maxim eine wunderbare Aussicht über die Stadt haben musste

-------------------------------------------------------------

lässt sich was erahnen? g


	5. Chapter 5

Er setzte sich auf das schwarze, weiche Sofa und kurz darauf kam Maxim mit zwei Gläsern in der Hand und umgezogen. Er trug einen –ihm etwas zu großen- Pulli und eine flauschige Jogginghose, und Andraj musste unwillkürlich grinsen, denn Maxim sah noch zierlicher aus als sonst, doch in ihm schlummerte eine gewaltige Kraft. Maxim reichte ihm ein Glas und setzte sich dann ihm gegenüber. Andraj konnte sich ein scherzhaftes, nicht böse gemeintes „Very sexy!" nicht verkneifen und zwinkerte ihm zu. Maxim grinste. „Dankesehr. Ich mags..." „Schon klar" Andraj grinste ebenfalls, dann wurde er jedoch wieder ernst. „Sag mal, wie lange wohnst du schon alleine?" Maxim sah ihn an und schien zu überlegen. „Seit.. ich schätz es mal auf knapp 2 Jahre." Andraj rechnete. Das musste heißen, dass... „Du bist mit 16 zu Hause ausgezogen?" Maxim nickte. „Darf man fragen... warum?" „Ich habs mit meinen Eltern nicht mehr ausgehalten... meinen leiblichen Vater hab ich nicht mehr in Erinnerung, er ist gegangen als ich ganz klein war und kaum laufen konnte, ich weiß nicht einmal mehr wie er aussieht. Und der Lebensgefährte meiner Mutter... ich kam mit ihm nicht klar, wir haben uns so gesehen gehasst, denn ich hatte Angst, dass er mir meine Mutter wegnimmt und ich alleine dastehe. Natürlich waren meine Geschwister auch noch da, aber die kamen alle mit ihm klar. Im Nachhinein weiß ich, wie dumm ich war, aber ich will nicht angekrochen kommen..." Andraj sah Maxim an. Er staunte nicht schlecht, denn Maxim schien klare Ziele zu haben und er würde versuchen, diese zu verwirklichen. Dennoch, in Maxims Hinterkopf war die Erinnerung an den schlimmsten Vorfall zwischen ihm und seinem Stiefvater. Und er hatte diesen Tag, diesen Ort und die Tat nie vergessen können, hatte sie sich doch in seinem Gedächtnis eingebrannt.

- Flashback -

Maxim ging, wie jeden Tag, morgens aus dem Haus, mit seinen Geschwistern, doch war er seltsam verschwiegen. Sie merkten alle, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte, aber vor allem Maxim hatte ein komisches Gefühl in der Magengegend, denn sein Stiefvater war anders als sonst... freundlicher zu ihm. Irgendwas stimmte da nicht, das schien er regelrecht zu riechen. Woher er das so genau wissen wollte wusste er auch nicht, doch er war sich sicher, hundertprozentig, doch traute er sich nicht, etwas zu sagen, denn seine Geschwister hätten wohl gelacht und ihn verspottet, und das wollte er nicht. Er wollte nicht immer das kleine Nesthäkchen sein, dass sich verhielt wie ein Kleinkind und vor banalsten Sachen Angst hatte. Dennoch spürte er tief in sich etwas, dass förmlich danach schrie, umzukehren. Er sah zu seinen Geschwistern, die in ein Gespräch vertieft waren, blieb kurz stehen und, als sie ca. 2 Meter von ihm entfernt waren, drehte er sich rum und rannte los. Er rannte und rannte, warum wusste er nicht, doch seine Beine liefen von alleine. Er wollte anhalten, doch es ging nicht, er rannte einfach weiter, wie ferngesteuert. Völlig außer Atem kam er zu Hause an, ging rein und sah sich um. Er hörte nichts, es war mucksmäuschenstill, nicht einmal der Kühlschrank surrte. Maxim hörte kurz auf zu atmen, dann ging er in Richtung Keller. Nichts. Plötzlich packte ihn jemand von hinten und zog ihn hinunter. Unten, im Boden eingelassen, war der Pool. Maxim zappelte und wehrte sich, doch zu spät. Sein Angreifer drückte ihn auf den Boden, ein Knie in den Rücken und drückte seinen Kopf unter Wasser. Maxim zappelte. Noch konnte er die Luft anhalten... doch wie lange noch? Er wollte schreien, doch es ging nicht. Eine große Luftblase stieg auf. Er bekam keine Luft mehr doch zwang sich fieberhaft, nicht einzuatmen. Langsam ging seinem Gehirn die Luft aus, viele kleine Bläschen stiegen auf und er spürte, wie ihm langsam schwummerig wurde. Dann umhüllte ihn eine erlösende Schwärze, die ihn nichts mehr spüren lies. Sein Peiniger dagegen stand auf, grinste und schubste Maxim mit dem Fuß in den Pool. Er ahnte ja nicht, dass dieser noch lebte und so ging er, fröhlich, denn er hatte soeben ein Problem aus der Welt geschafft, was ihn belastet hatte. Nun würde ihm nichts und niemand mehr im Wege stehen.

- Flashback ende -


	6. Chapter 6

und weiter gehts... könnt ihr denn nicht mal kommentieren+g ich weiß gar nicht, obs überhaupt wer liest... :'(

Andraj sah Maxim an, der mit glasigen Augen am Fenster stand. Er schien vor sich hinzuträumen- oder dunklen Gedanken nachzuhängen. Er betrachtete ihn eingehend, seine zierliche Gestalt, die er so oft durch weite Kleidung, zum Beispiel unter langen (mindestens knielangen) Kilts, versteckte. Andraj konnte nicht verstehen warum er das tat, doch er ließ ihn gewähren, denn es war schließlich Maxims Sache, wie er sich kleidete und wie nicht. Dieser jedoch bekam momentan wirklich gar nichts mit, doch Andraj sah umso mehr, so zum Beispiel die vereinzelte Träne in Maxims Augen, die sich langsam den Weg über seine blasse Wange bahnte. Er hatte noch nie Maxims Tränen gesehen, doch faszinierten ihn diese, denn sie waren tiefschwarz und hinterließen zarte graue Spuren auf Maxims Wangen. Er folgte der Bahn der Träne mit seinem Blick und schließlich, als eine weitere Träne folgte, stand er wortlos auf, ging zu Maxim und schloss ihn von hinten in die Arme. Maxim sah erschrocken auf, dann drehte er den Kopf zur Seite und sah Andraj an. „Danke..:" flüsterte er. „Nicht dafür..." wehrte Andraj ab und wurde ein wenig rot. Maxim drehte sich rum und barg seinen Kopf an der Schulter seines Freundes. Seine Schultern zitterten und Andraj spürte seine Tränen, die sein Hemd benetzten- Maxim weinte bitterlich, aber still und für sich. Andraj bewunderte ihn irgendwie für diese Selbstbeherrschung, denn er hätte in dieser Situation wohl die Fassung verloren und laut geschluchzt oder so. Doch Maxim schwieg beharrlich, weinte stille, schwarze Tränen, wie er es immer getan hatte, sein Leben lang. Nie hatte ihm jemand erklären können, warum seine Tränen dunkel wie die Nacht waren und nie hatte jemand erklären können, warum er schon mit drei Jahren begann, zu Schlafwandeln. Seine Eltern waren mit ihm von Arzt zu Arzt gegangen, in der Hoffnung, eine klare Diagnose zu erhalten, doch Fehlanzeige! Kein Arzt hatte auch nur ansatzweise eine Ahnung, was los sein könnte, doch verschrieben sie die verschiedensten Methoden. Maxim bekam ein leichtes Schlafmittel, damit er nicht weiterhin nachts durch das Haus wandelte, doch dies machte alles nur noch schlimmer und es geschah, dass Maxim mitten in der Nacht raus in den Garten ging, im tiefsten Schlafe, und in den Teich fiel. Er kam ins Krankenhaus, ein vierjähriges Kind, und wusste nicht einmal warum. Die Ärzte rieten dazu, ihm ein Schellenbändchen um den Knöchel zu binden, damit sie hörten, wenn er aufstand, und so lagen seine Eltern abends oft lange wach um zu hören, ob ihr kleiner Sohn irgendwelche Regungen zeigte, doch oftmals vergeblich, sodass sie irgendwann durch das helle Klingeln der Glöckchen geweckt wurden und ihren Sohn auffingen, bevor er sich selbst in Gefahr brachte. Doch dann kam der Tag, an dem Maxim das erste Mal wirklich in Tränen ausbrach und das erste Mal keine normalen Tränen weinte... er war gefallen und hatte sich das Bein aufgeschlagen, und durch den Schock begann er, zu weinen, ließ es einfach raus... und zu seinem Erstaunen, und dem aller anderen, waren seine Tränen pechschwarz. Wenig später sprach seine Erzieherin seine Eltern darauf an, welche verstört reagierten und wieder mit ihrem jüngsten von Arzt zu Arzt hetzten, doch niemand wusste, was diese merkwürdige Färbung auslöste. Doch Maxim wusste, wie er es verhindern konnte, dass die Tränen schwarz waren... er verkniff sie sich! Wie oft lag er abends im Bett und weinte leise vor sich hin, für sich alleine, damit niemand sah, dass seine Tränen nicht normal waren. Dies begann bereits im Kindergarten und hörte auch nicht auf, als er in die Schule kam und langsam, im Laufe der Jahre, zu einem stattlichen jungen Mann heranwuchs. Doch irgendwann kam der große Schnitt in seinem Leben, die Geburt der lacrima nocis, den auch seine Eltern bemerkten, doch bemerkten sie nur, dass Maxim sich verändert hatte und sie fortan öfter mit ihm aneinander gerieten, denn Maxim wusste sehr genau, welche Ziele und Wünsche er hatte, doch diese missfielen gar zu oft seinen Eltern. Sie spürten, dass Maxim sich verändert hatte, und nach zwei Jahren gipfelten diese Streitigkeiten- Maxim zog aus...

Er lehnte weiterhin an der Brust seines Freundes und weinte, als es an der Tür klingelte. Maxim sah auf, wischte sich durch die Augen und ging dann in Richtung Tür. „Ja?" fragte er und hielt seine Stimme so gut unter Kontrolle, wie er nur konnte. „Wer ist da?" „Ich bin's, Maxim... ich wollte mit dir reden!" Maxims Gesichtszüge erstarrten. „Geh!" meinte er leise und mit zitternder Stimme, nicht fähig, sie weiter unter Kontrolle zu halten.


End file.
